Rencontre Macabre
by myminette
Summary: Et si de mystérieux ennemis s'en prenaient à Kaori
1. Chapter 1

_Rencontre macabre_

_**Partie 1 : fêtons le client**_

Enfin un client content et satisfait des services de City hunter. Kaori était tellement contente qu'elle avait poussé son heureuse folie dans un magasin de vêtements féminins où elle s'était offerte une de ces tenues que Ryô admirait sur les jeunes femmes… une petite robe à bretelles, à la gorge dégagée et dont la longueur révélait sans difficulté des jambes au galbe parfait. « Ce n'est pas pour lui ! » tenta-t-elle de se persuader en bougonnant encore une fois après son partenaire qui persistait à la traiter en garçon manqué, et à refuser de voir les courbes féminines qui ne manquaient pas d'embellir son corps. « Je l'ai achetée pour moi ! D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, je vais proposer à Miki de sortir avec moi dans une des boîtes du quartier, je suis certaine que ça l'amusera… c'est décidé ! ». Contente de sa réflexion à voix haute qui semblait interpeller les passants, Kaori bifurqua quelques rues plus tard pour arriver devant le café de son amie.

Le Cat's Eyes vivait au rythme lent des quelques allées et venues des maigres clients. Seuls quelques rares habitués ou quelques voyageurs égarés arrivaient à s'asseoir à une des tables de l'établissement. Plusieurs raisons à cela. Les cris et les bagarres animaient de temps en temps le lieu, abstraction faite des quelques moments où des balles parsemaient les vitres blindées du café d'impacts fracassants. Quand il n'était pas question de règlement de compte, il y avait un énergumène qui ne laissait aucun répit aux jeunes femmes, belles de surcroît, qui avaient la folle idée de se rafraîchir dans cet étrange endroit. Enfin, et c'était la plus fréquente cause de désertion des clients, le tenancier de ce lieu, compagnon d'une jeune et charmante demoiselle, était un géant au regard que l'on ne pouvait deviner que derrière ses larges lunettes noires et au sourire aussi rare que la neige en été.

Gling….

Umibozu n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer au Cat's Eye, les pas de la visiteuse étaient lents, preuve d'un calme passager, les bruits étaient étouffés par la semelle de ses escarpins tandis que sa respiration ne montrait ni crainte, ni menace.

« Bonjour, Kaori » commença-t-il.

« Bonjour, Umibozu » Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si d'autres clients étaient présents ce jour là. « Ryô n'est pas encore arrivé ? » Son partenaire appréciait le café de fin de matinée et surtout la présence de Miki qui lui permettait de réveiller ses instincts les plus bas dans de désespérantes tentatives de séduction.

« Il est de l'autre côté » le géant lui indiqua une banquette sur laquelle Kaori retrouva son partenaire.

« Bonjour Ryô » le salua-t-elle amusée.

« ddeercchhhhmmooiiii ! »

Chaque fois cela finissait de la même manière, la variante était par quel moyen Ryô terminait son cirque. Cette fois-ci, Umibozu s'était contenté de le ligoter sur un des tabourets du bar, tel le cochon prêt à faire rôtir, et l'avait bâillonné avec une serviette de table et le ruban collant qui parcourait à présent tout le corps du nettoyeur.

« Il est là depuis longtemps ? » demanda la jeune femme en abandonnant ainsi son coéquipier pour aller s'asseoir au bar et déguster le café chaud.

« Il est arrivé il y a une heure. »

« Et tu l'as ficelé comme ça depuis combien de temps ? »

« Il a commencé à ennuyer Miki en arrivant… » Dit-il simplement.

Kaori n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre que Ryô avait du commencer à essayer de la tripoter et Umibozu avait immédiatement pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Et maintenant celui qui se définissait comme l'Etalon de Shinjuku gisait tel le ver de terre moyen sur un des sièges de l'établissement.

« En parlant de Miki, elle n'est pas là ? »

« Elle va revenir d'ici peu, tu avais besoin de la voir ? »

« Je voulais l'inviter à sortir ce soir… une nouvelle boîte s'est ouverte dans une des rues voisines, j'avais envie d'aller y faire un tour avec elle. »

« Je la préviendrai, elle t'appellera sans doute. »

« Merci. Je vais rentrer dans ce cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ? » Il désignait une nouvelle fois, le saucisson humain qui devait être son partenaire.

« Je peux te le confier encore un peu ? » demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux… il ne me dérange pas »

« Dans ce cas, je te le laisse encore un moment et j'attends le coup de fil de Miki. Au revoir Umibozu. »

« » entendit-elle en partant.

« Amuses-toi bien Ryô »

...

Le corps se réveilla avec une étrange impression. Etait-ce la bouche pâteuse d'avoir trop ingurgité l'alcool du cabaret ou était-ce simplement son bas-ventre qui quémandait une fois encore un soulagement qui n'avait pas abouti la veille; mais Ryô se leva d'un bloc. D'un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil, il constata que trois heures du matin allaient bientôt sonner et qu'il n'avait toujours pas entendu la porte de l'appartement accueillir sa partenaire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaori de sortir dans les bars, exceptionnellement avec Miki, mais qu'elle fasse nuit blanche était encore plus improbable. « Et si elle avait décidé de passer la nuit avec un homme? » Si le cerveau de Ryô tentait par son auto persuasion de repousser l'idée, son coeur, lui, n'en supportait même pas la suggestion. « Puisque ma nuit est foutue... » Le nettoyeur repoussa sans panache le drap, enfila un caleçon avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer. Partir à la recherche de la jeune femme était préférable à l'attendre en feignant le sommeil.

En bon enquêteur qu'il était, Ryô commença par se rendre au Cat's Eyes. Si Miki n'était pas rentrée également, il n'y avait que peu de soucis à se faire. Il était hors de question pour l'homme d'être soupçonné ne serait-ce qu'un instant de s'inquiéter de l'absence de sa partenaire. Cela impliquerait forcément de la part de ses amis des questions qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter à tout prix.

C'était donc sans gêne aucune que l'étalon de Shinjuku commença à escalader la façade arrière du café pour tenter d'apercevoir les occupants. Il était sur le point d'atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher quand un tube sombre de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre accueilli son nez. Avec son sourire des plus séducteurs, Ryô tenta d'intimider le bazooka et surtout le géant qui se trouvait à son extrémité.

« Mais tu es fou! Ne me dis pas que tu dors avec! » Hurla immédiatement l'intrus en s'accrochant désespérément au mur.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire ce que tu fais chez moi. » menaça Umibozu.

« Je cherche Miki »

S'il y avait bien une excuse à ne pas donner à un nettoyeur d'une tonne armé d'une des plus grandes armes de destruction, c'était sans doute celle-là. Cela se confirma par le déclic alertant que la sécurité du bazooka venait d'être ôtée.

« Non, non arrête! Ce n'est pas pour ça! Kaori n'est pas rentrée et... »

« Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée? » Miki venait de faire son apparition, telle l'ange sauveur... en nuisette plus que saillante.

« Jolieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee » ne put retenir l'obsédé suspendu dans le vide, le visage déformé par son rictus bavant.

Si pour Umibozu la solution du bazooka était radicale, celle de Miki n'en était pas moins douloureuse. La fenêtre se referma dans un claquement sur ses doigts.

« aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

La fenêtre se rouvrit pour que la jeune femme vienne en savoir un peu plus sur la visite nocturne de leur ami. Aussitôt Ryô sauta sur le rebord et s'incrusta dans la chambre, son visage retrouvant le sérieux qui sommeillait profondément, très profondément en lui.

« Où est-elle? »

« On s'est quittées vers minuit et demi. Ensuite je suis rentrée directement à la maison. Kaori m'a dit qu'elle en faisait autant. » S'inquiéta soudain Miki.

« Est-il possible qu'un homme... » Osa-t-il finalement.

Umibozu observait en retrait son ennemi passé, il savait combien se lier à une femme était impossible pour eux, pourtant...

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça! »

L'atmosphère devint soudain tendue. Kaori avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2: à la recherche de la massue**_

[Merci à Chanlyr pour sa relecture et ses talents de ponctuation ^_^]

Ryô dut se rendre à l'évidence, Kaori avait été vue par Miki pour la dernière fois devant le cabaret où elles avaient toutes les deux passé la soirée. Il était à présent quatre heures et quart du matin et des appels répétés à l'appartement confirmaient ses craintes : la jeune femme ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Suivant les indications de la jeune femme, le nettoyeur longea discrètement les rues dans l'ambiance obscure qui animait à présent le quartier de Shinjuku. Les bruits qui égayaient les quelques patés de maison s'étaient progressivement calmés pour ne laisser la place qu'à quelques poivrots titubant ou dormant dans les caniveaux et quelques personnes qui tentaient de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. Pour les autres, il était essentiellement question de terminer la nuit, du moins les quelques heures qu'ils avaient devant eux, glisser dans leur lit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à City Hunter, Ryô savait que le plus sûr moyen était de viser en premier lieu sa partenaire. Il râla pour la énième fois contre cette femme au tempérament tempétueux, à la massue volante et surtout au corps de flammes. Combien de fois avait-il cherché à se débarrasser d'elle, trop proche du danger, tandis qu'elle persistait à le suivre, inlassablement.

Il fit craquer ses doigts pour leur insuffler une souplesse qu'ils avaient déjà et s'approcha à découvert de la porte de service du nouvel établissement. Dans la rue sombre, des bruits de pas, de métal et des voix lui confirmèrent que quelque chose se tramait ici.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Ce doit être un chien errant. »

« Je préfère aller voir. » L'homme, couteau à la main, s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux. Une manchette à la nuque le dispensa d'en faire davantage.

« Hey t'es où ? »

« Il se repose. » signifia Ryô.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais les quatre hommes armés n'eurent que le temps de compter leurs os blessés. Le nettoyeur, plus rapide et efficace que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, les avait déjà mis à terre. Mais il se garda le dernier pour quelques questions.

« Et t'es qui toi ? »

Le canon d'un Magnum 357 vint lui caresser la mâchoire, l'obligeant à rester sagement fixé contre le mur.

« Ah Saeba c'est toi, j'ai cru que… »

« Mais qui voilà… ce cher rat d'égouts. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ici ? »

« Rien… Rien… je… »

« Allons, tu ne voudrais pas que mon ami ici présent te troue ta sale face de rat ! » Le métal froid s'enfonça davantage dans le mandibule de l'homme de main. Ce salaud n'avait pas assez de carrure pour travailler à son compte ; ce n'était qu'un sous-fifre. « Pour qui travailles-tu ? Qui tient cet endroit ? »

« Je…je … peux pas répondre… »

« Vraiment ? » Ryô arma le chien de son Magnum pour se montrer plus persuasif. « Et là tu peux ? »

« Si …si je parle, ils vont me tuer ! »

« Et si tu ne dis rien, c'est moi qui te bute. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« On l'appelle Le Boss… c'est tout ce que je sais ! »

« Il est du quartier ? »

« Non, il vient d'Europe je crois ! »

« Europe ? Que fait-il au Japon ? » Le nettoyeur glissa son arme jusqu'à la tempe gauche de son prisonnier.

« J'en sais rien Saeba… je t'ai tout dit ! » Un léger bruit donna raison aux dires de l'homme qui, par peur, se soulagea involontairement. Amusé, Ryô retira son magnum et le rangea dans son holster.

« Si je te revois dans le quartier, je te tue. »

Ni une, ni deux, le sbire prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut sans demander son reste. A présent que la voie était libre, Ryô entra tranquillement par l'entrée de service. A en croire la musique, la fête battait encore son plein. L'alcool et les filles semblaient couler à flot malgré l'avancement tardif de la fête.

« Salut mon beau » commença une des serveuses, le bustier plongeant et le mini-short semblant être la tenue de rigueur pour les demoiselles de l'établissement. « Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » commença l'étalon en se jetant immédiatement sur la jeune femme pour tâter de plus près ses arguments.

« Hey… doucement mon joli » rétorqua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'une superbe embrassade avec son plateau. « Je suis en service…. Mais d'ici une heure, je pourrais te prendre corps et âme si tu es toujours d'accord. »

« Pour ça » il renouvela un autre assaut, histoire de goûter au fruit du péché. Cette fois-ci, les talons vertigineux de la demoiselle eurent raison de lui.

« Soyez mignon… attendez-moi dans le coin, le temps que je termine… ensuite nous nous régalerons. »

Il abandonna docilement la serveuse et engloba la gigantesque salle. Avec attention, il remarqua que certaines parties étaient isolées, voire closes derrière des vitres opaques et sombres. Il voulait aller y jeter un coup d'?il quand un picotement sur la nuque l'alerta. Il eut la désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna négligemment pour repérer l'homme mais son regard ne croisa que le velours écarlate d'un large fauteuil vide. Ses sens le trompaient-ils?

Faire diversion était devenu sa spécialité depuis ces dernières années, un expert pouvait-on dire aussi quand il s'approcha du groupe de danseurs, ses mains expérimentées explorèrent gaiement les jolies et fermes paires de fesses féminines qui passaient à leur portée.

« Oh ! »

« Ah ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ! »

Mission accomplie. Tout le beau monde gesticulait dans tous les sens, les jeunes femmes désorganisant à souhait le rythme musical à coup de mouvements de bassin pour tenter d'échapper à la main baladeuse de Ryô. Jugeant que le remue-ménage était suffisant, l'obsédé de Shinjuku s'éclipsa de la piste de danse pour se glisser en retrait. Kaori n'était pas parmi les invités présents. Il en était certain maintenant : sa massue de 100 tonnes n'avait pas montré le bout de son manche malgré tous ses efforts.

Une nouvelle fois, le nettoyeur sentit cette attention sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, le néant avait laissé la place à la présence. Quelqu'un le suivait ! Sur le qui vive, Ryô se glissa à travers la foule redevenue calme. A pas volontairement lents, il passa entre les convives qui se restauraient à leur table. La présence l'observait. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de secours, sentant toujours le regard posé sur lui.

Le reste se passa en un éclair. Les deux hommes se touchèrent. Les mots étaient inutiles. Seuls les gestes comptaient. Ce qui ne pouvait paraître au départ comme une simple altercation d'hommes saouls n'était en faite qu'une succession d'échanges, d'esquives, de déplacements. Après quelques instants de cette étrange danse, Ryô se retrouva le visage plaqué au mur, le bras droit douloureusement replié sur son omoplate, immobilisé. L'homme était fort, très fort.

« Partez et ne revenez plus » menaça l'inconnu.

Mais Saeba ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, loin de là. Il était question de sa vie, certes, mais il s'agissait avant tout de Kaori. Il se dégagea suffisamment pour glisser sa main gauche sur la gâchette de son arme et tirer. Le Magnum dégagea une intense chaleur sous son épaule tandis que la balle traversa le cuir de l'étui et sa veste pour atteindre son adversaire en plein torse.


End file.
